Together Or Not At All
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: John and Sherlock are either together or not at all.


Title: Together or Not At All  
Summary: John and Sherlock are either together or not at all.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock!

Author's notes: By now all of you should know about Sue Vertue's picture where she twitted a picture of a small box with the name Sherlock Holmes on it as they film the wedding scene last week. So I got this story idea. I thought it would be a one-shot, but apparently it will not be. I am still busy with classes but I couldn't resist doing this. Hopefully you guys like this one-shot. Forgive my grammar and mistakes, if you see any mistakes besides grammar, please let me know!

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day, Sherlock Holmes just entered the empty, quiet flat after solving a boring crime scene all by himself. He's blogger, John Watson, was too busy with he's upcoming wedding that he was unable to attend. Good thing to as it was easy to solve the case as it was the older brother who murdered the younger brother due to jealousy.

"You're invitation has arrived," the voice belonging to none other than Mycroft Holmes who was sitting in the chair that used to be John's.

"Fuck off Mycroft," Sherlock replies as he took off he's coat and scarf.

Mycroft sighed as he looks at his little brother sadly, "why not tell him the truth?" He suggested.

"Mind you're own business."

"Sherlock, you're in love with him, aren't you? I see the way you act around him and the way how you're face lits up when he's in the room, there's jealousy within you, little brother. Jealousy that Miss Mary Morstan stole the heart of John Watson," Mycroft said.

"Where is it?" Sherlock asked as he looks around the living room.

"What?"

"The invitation, what else?" Sherlock snaps as Mycroft points to the table. Sherlock went towards it and saw the white envelope lying on top.

_Sherlock Holmes_

Sherlock got the envelope and opened it, a parchment came out from it and Sherlock read the contents of it.

_The pleasure of your company requested at the marriage of_

_Mary Morstan _

_to _

_Dr. John Hamish Watson_

_On Saturday, 15__th__ of July _

_Two thousand and fourteen_

_At quarter to seven in the evening_

_Crystal Wedding Chapel_

_255 LukeBlue Rd, S _

_London, UK_

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he looks at Mycroft, "That place is expensive I hear," he said.

"I know, that's why I offered to help out. John was reluctant at first," Mycroft replied.

"Did he accept?"

"Yes, after I explained to him that it was a wedding gift from me and an apology from my part of you're fake suicide. I was also reluctantly invited to the wedding but it was due to Miss Mary Morstan influence on him as he was also reluctant but since he invited Gregory and not myself..." Mycroft began.

"Lestrade would not come if you weren't invited," Sherlock said nodding as he was sitting on the couch.

Mycroft nodded, "So Sherlock, are you going?" He asked.

"I...I don't know really," Sherlock said honestly.

Just then, there was a ping on he's cell phone as Sherlock took it out from he's pocket and saw the message: _Be my best man - JW_

Sherlock frowns as Mycroft raised an eyebrow, "I guess I'm going after all," he said as he shows the message to Mycroft.

(The day of the wedding)

"You know what, I'm going to check on Mary and see how she's doing," Mike Stamford said as he left the room.

Sherlock fidgeted on where he stood beside John as he was buttoning up he's last button and was looking at himself in front of the mirror. John was wearing he's military uniform. "How do I look?" John asked with a smile.

"Beautiful," Sherlock replies without even thinking.

John raised an eyebrow at the term, "I don't think that's a term to use on a straight man, Sherlock," he said.

"You're though," Sherlock replies again.

John didn't say anything as the door opened to the room. "John, you have approximately five minutes mate. You better get to the alter," Greg's voice said.

"You got it mate," John replies as Greg left the room. "We better get going Sherlock," he said looking at him with a smile.

Sherlock's heart began to beat faster at the smile, "Look John, I need to tell you something," he began.

"What is it?" John asked he's smile fading.

"I...oh, sod it!" Sherlock grabbed John forcefully and he leaned in and kissed John. John was shocked as he opened he's mouth in an O-shape as in that moment, Sherlock pushed he's tongue in, tasting John for the first time.

The two kissed for a moment or two and Sherlock felt John responding to the kiss before there was a knock on the door and the two sprung apart, facing each other. "John, mate! You have to get to the alter, pronto!" Mike exclaimed.

"Yea, I'll be there," John quickly said and the door closed. "Sherlock..."

"Just, forget about the whole thing John. I'm sorry I did it in the first place," Sherlock replies as he was moving towards the door to exit.

John grabbed his arm to stop him, "I didn't know you felt that way," he said.

"I lost my chance to have you, John. I didn't want you to know, I wanted you to be happy," Sherlock explained.

"I..."

There was a knock on the door and the door opened revealing Lestrade again, "John, NOW!" He barked out the door making the two man jumped.

John swore as he looks at Sherlock, "Sherlock..." he began sadly.

"Go and be with you're future wife," Sherlock said as he left the room as John didn't saw the tear dropping down from he's eye.

During the reception of the wedding, Sherlock interrupted the dance between Mary and John as he wanted to have a special moment with John one last time.

John fidgeted as he could feel everyone was staring at them while the two dance, "You do realize that you won't hear the end of this," he said.

"I know, but I do want to have a dance with you," Sherlock said as he was leading the dance.

"Sherlock, listen, about earlier..."

"This isn't the place, John. You'll still be my blogger during cases, wouldn't you?" Sherlock asked with a smile.

"Of course," John said smiling.

"Then go and enjoy each other's company," Sherlock said and with that said, the two stopped dancing and Sherlock placed a small kiss on John's forehead before leaving the reception without saying anything to John.

_The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson_

_To my best friend, Sherlock Holmes. I will be back before you can even blink. Go and annoy Anderson or Donovan in the mean time during you're cases. We have just arrived in our honeymoon destination in beautiful Venice, Italy. I will get you yummy chocolates that are in Venice. _

_Take care of yourself Sherlock. I will be back within a week. Thank you Mycroft Holmes for the beautiful suite that we have. I accept you're apology. Take care of Sherlock if you think he isn't taking care of himself._

_I will update this blog again tomorrow about the wedding, but for now, this blog entry is for Sherlock who is my flatmate, best friend and brother._

_Love always,_

_John Watson_

* * *

TBC...

John: A new story?

me: Yup! I'm caught up with my assignments this weekend so I'm thinking of writing chapter 03. The story is also on AO3 as well. BTW, do you guys know where I got the story title from?

Sherlock: Hopefully you can update.

me: I might update every weekend (and not everyday like I used to before).

John: See the review button? Please push it!


End file.
